Of Knights and Nuisances
by SeeingStars9114
Summary: Camille's day is not going like she wanted it to...luckily, Kendall is there to make it better!     Camille/Kendall    Innocent fluffy one shot.


**AN: As requested, here is a fan fiction where the tables are turned for Kendall and Camille :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Camille stood in the doorway of the Palm Woods hotel, gazing admiringly at her boyfriend. Kendall was lounging in a pool chair, in just swim trunks, a tee shirt, and his sunglasses. The weather was beautiful, her makeup was perfect, today was going to be fun, and her man was amazing. She would love to just stand here and continue to be dazed by his awesomeness, but she'd much rather be in his arms. So, Camille began to walk over to his chair. Unfortunately, Camille must have been TOO star struck, because she didn't see the pool noodle that was lying next to the water. It all happened so quickly…Camille tripped over it, twisting her ankle in the process, and fell backwards into the pool with a yelp. Upon hearing the cry, Kendall bolted upright and whipped off his sunglasses, only to see his girlfriend under the water. "Camille!" he yelled, throwing his glasses and diving into the pool. Three seconds later, Kendall came up out of the water with his arms around his girlfriend, keeping her afloat. "Are you okay?" Kendall exclaimed, hoisting the two of them out of the water and onto the cement. Camille winced and shook her head, "Ah…I think I sprained my ankle on that stupid pool noodle." she replied, looking very unhappy about the whole situation, including the fact that her clothes were ruined. Kendall slipped one arm underneath her knees and the other arm underneath her shoulders, and picked her up bridal style. Camille couldn't help the surprised squeak that escaped her lips when her boyfriend picked her up in one smooth stroke, "Kendall! What are you doing?" she exclaimed. "Come on, I think you have some spare clothes in my hotel room." he said and entered the empty elevator with her still in his arms. "Kendall, darling, you don't have to carry me." she said, laughing "Sure, I do." he replied, smiling at her mischievously. Camille grinned and rested her head against his broad shoulder. "I get to assist you to my room and I have an excuse to hold you in my arms…where you belong." he said, a blushing gracing his cheeks at the comment. Camille just looked at him with wide brown eyes, and she was pretty sure that her toes had just curled in happiness. Kendall looked at her and smiled, his dimples becoming prominent and he bent his head down. Their mouths were just inches apart…when the elevator doors opened, revealing a family who was staring at them disgustedly. Camille figured that finding a sopping wet girl in a sopping wet guy's arms, about to make out with each other in the elevator, had to be weird. "Excuse us." Kendall said politely and exited the elevator. As Kendall and Camille walked swiftly to 2J, Camille could not help but laugh out loud at how awkward that had been.

Kendall opened the door to 2J and stepped inside. The hotel room was completely empty, and the silence was…nice. Kendall closed the door behind them with his foot and ever so gently set Camille on the couch. "I'll be right back" he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. A few minutes later, Kendall returned with a tote bag of Camille's spare clothes and set it on her lap. Camille thanked him and began to stand up, only to have Kendall pick her up bridal style again. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Taking you to my bedroom so you can change into some dry clothes." he replied as they entered his room. Unlike most teenager's rooms, Kendall's room was clean, his bed was made, and the entire room smelled like him…therefore it smelled REALLY good. Camille inhaled happily and smiled as he set her down on top of his bed. "Just knock when you're dressed." he said. "Kendall, you don't have to carry me all over the place." she said, giggling. "Ah, you never know! It's probably best that you stay off of that ankle of yours completely." he replied. Kendall winked at her and closed the door.

It took several minutes, but Camille managed to change into the dry clothes. She looked in the mirror that was hanging above Kendall's dresser. Ugh. Her hair was completely soaked and stringy looking, and every single bit of her makeup was gone. She had worked so hard on her makeup, hair, and outfit this morning for their date. Now she was in yoga pants and a short sleeved hoodie, makeup-less, her ankle was swollen, and she knew that when her hair dried…it was going to resemble something from the jungle. Camille sighed and ran her hand through her hair, before knocking on the bedroom door. A few milliseconds later and Kendall opened the door. "You rang?" he said cheerfully. Camille smiled, "No, actually, I knocked". "True. Okay…you knocked, milady?" he said, giving a cute little bow and Camille laughed. Becoming serious again, Kendall scooped her up again and stood with her in his arms for a minute. "You look beautiful." he whispered. Camille felt like laughing and saying "Yeah right", but her boy was dead serious, just staring at her with sparkling green eyes. "Thanks" she whispered. Kendall snapped out of his daze and smiled before carrying her out and putting her back on the couch.

Kendall had changed into a blue tee shirt and jeans while Camille had been dressing. Now he was bustling around in the kitchen. Camille was not exactly sure what he was doing in the kitchen and he looked like he was concentrating really hard on whatever task it was, so she just sat and watched him. He would turn around to check on her every few minutes, he'd smile at her sweetly and it turned her knees into jelly. Kendall was just so…adorable! Adorable, loving, gentle, sweet, thoughtful, funny, charming, and well…he was completely gorgeous. Camille could name off a hundred things that made him the most beautiful human being she had ever met. Not only was he inconceivably handsome, but his _personality_ was perfect, too. Camille smiled to herself when she realized that Kendall Knight was the complete package…and he was all hers.

A few more minutes went by before Kendall came out of the kitchen and sat down next to Camille with several items. He gently propped her ankle up on a couch pillow before putting a towel filled with ice on it and Camille couldn't refrain from hissing at how cold it was. However, after the shock wore off, it actually felt really nice. Next, Kendall handed her two Advil and a small glass of water, and Camille thanked him, taking the pills gratefully. She raised one eyebrow as Kendall positioned himself behind her and grabbed a fluffy towel. "What are you doing?" she asked, completely confused. "Well, we can't just leave your hair sopping wet, now can we?" he said. Camille smiled, "You don't have to do that, Kendall." She felt him begin to gently dry her hair with the towel, "I refuse to let you catch a cold, my darling. Besides," he said, positioning his lips just a few inches from ear, "I love playing with your hair." he whispered. Camille's cheeks grew hot and she could tell that they were bright red. Kendall laughed and began to dry her hair again, "Ah, Camille. You're so cute." he said. They talked while Kendall dried her hair until it was dry and extremely fluffy. Next, Kendall grabbed an Ace bandage and knelt next to her ankle. Camille watched him gently bandage her injury, completely awestruck by how cute he was. She winced when a sharp pain ran through her ankle. "Sorry!" Kendall said, looking up at her with a guilty expression. "That's okay. It was nothing you did." she said, smiling at him. She always had a permanent grin on her face whenever she was with him, and this was no exception despite the circumstances. Kendall's long, slender fingers worked gently, yet quickly as he finished wrapping the Ace bandage around Camille's ankle. When he was finished, he wrapped fresh ice in the towel and sat down to hold it in place for her. Camille reached over and brushed his bangs off of his face, and he looked up at her, smiling. "You should stay here tonight. Stay here… with me?" he asked. Camille just looked at him for a minute. "I don't need to stay here, Kendall. I'm okay. I swear." she reassured him. Gosh, when he was worried…he was really worried. "I'd just feel better if you stayed here. Besides, you shouldn't walk on that ankle until at least tomorrow." he said. Camille had the feeling that he did not want her to make her injury even worse, but he also just wanted to spend the night with her. Camille was going to reiterate that she didn't want to be a bother, but the look in Kendall's eyes stopped her. The expression on his face was a mix of worry, adoration, and loneliness. "Yeah, sure. I'll stay if you don't think I will be in the way." Kendall's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Camille, you are family to everyone here." he said and Camille felt her stomach do a flip flop at his words.

James, Logan, Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. Knight still weren't due home for at least another hour, so Kendall started taking action. "Do you want my bed or…um… would you rather sleep on the couch?" he asked carefully. Camille thought about this for a moment. A soft bed sounded nice, but she kind of wanted to spend the night _with_ Kendall. Camille took a deep breath and suddenly became courageous, "Can we share your bed?" she asked, disappointed by the way her voice shook. Although, the look on her boyfriend's face when she asked that question…was pretty priceless. At the beginning of their relationship together, they had agreed with each other about not being intimate in _that_ kind of way, so he probably knew she didn't mean it like that. Kendall swallowed hard, "Yeah, sure. I'm fine with that if you are?" he said and Camille nodded. "I'm perfectly fine with it." she said cheerfully. Kendall nodded and carefully carried her to his bed and set her down. Camille got comfortable underneath soft, good smelling sheets and waited for Kendall to wash up.

Ten minutes later, Kendall entered the room in pajama pants and a tee shirt. He smiled and climbed underneath the blankets with her. Mindful of Camille's fragile ankle, he snuggled up against her, reveling in how nice her hair smelled as she rested her head on his chest. "Hi" he whispered and Camille tilted her head up to smile at him, "Hi" she replied. "How's the ankle?" he asked, moving his arm around her shoulders and running his hand through her hair. "Much better" she said. It was the truth, it did still hurt quite a bit, but the ice and Advil had helped. Besides, what better way to get your mind off of a sprained ankle then lying underneath soft sheets with Kendall Knight? "That's good. There is some more Advil on the bathroom counter for you to take later." he said. "Thank you, Kendall. For everything." she whispered. "Well, I'm happy to return the favor. You take such good care of me all of the time, Camille, and I appreciate it more than you know." he replied. "I want you to know that I will always be here for you, just as you are for me. You've been my rock during some of the worst days of my life and during just plain bad days, Camille. If the tables are ever turned, even though I hope they never are, I will always be there." he said. Camille smiled, feeling twitter patted, and reached up to kiss his soft lips. There really were no words to describe what it felt like when she and Kendall kissed, except right now he tasted like mint toothpaste, of course. Sparks flew every time, guaranteed. She pulled away, "I know you will be." she replied. They smiled at each other and Camille laid back down on his chest. Her ankle didn't even hurt anymore…that was the power of Kendall Knight's lips. As Camille fell asleep wrapped in Kendall's strong, comforting arms, Camille could honestly say that she would not mind tripping over a pool noodle again some time. 

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D  
><strong>


End file.
